Revolts and Face Paint
by snazy piranha
Summary: Past the second star to the right is a place called Never-Never Land, where 7 little boys live. You all know the story of Peter Pan, but the seven little boys called the Lost Boys are more unknown...


Revolts and Face Paint  
  
Hi! This is a fanfic about Peter Pan, and it's about the Lost Boys and how they deal with not having mothers and having a leader whom is only a child. I have found that the Lost Boys have been kind of neglected in the Peter Pan stories, so I wrote this to give them the chance they deserve.  
  
Mornings in Never-Never Land were always much more beautiful than mornings on earth. The dawn sun would shine its morning light on everything giving it a golden demeanor. But to seven little boys living in the middle of the forest, mornings were NOT so beautiful. Let's just say that they had.issues with getting up so early. But their leader, Peter Pan, insisted on it. So when the sun shone into their little rooms high in the trees, they groaned and crawled back into their hammocks. But when they heard the big bell that was on top of Mount Kouka, they knew they had to get up. But as if in defiance, they argued and fought the entire time through breakfast. To someone who knew them, like Peter Pan, they knew that this was the way they did and would always do things.  
  
"Wake up, you're sitting on my knee, and I can't get up! I SAID GET OFF!" This was Jimminy JimJim waking up his twin brother Timminy TimTim.  
  
"You lousy runt, I ain't on your dang knee!" Timminy TimTim hated being woken up, and hated even more being woken up by Jimminy JimJim.  
  
"Dang it, you are too on my knee, so if you don't get up, I'll push you!"  
  
Timminy TimTim just grunted, but Jimminy JimJim was a boy of his word, and off of the hammock Timminy TimTim went!  
  
In the little room in the trees next to Jimminy JimJim and Timminy TimTim was Odgy Wodgy Plop. Odgy Wodgy was cute, short, and weighed three times more than Timminy and Jimminy put together. All the lost boys knew better than to wake him up, it was better if he woke up himself, otherwise they'd get tossed out of the tree, and that wasn't fun, not fun at all, especially not if the porcupines were invading the tree fort again looking for jujubes. But eventually, the light got into his eyes, so Odgy Wodgy got up, and looked around his room in satisfaction. He did this every morning to make sure that the flying turtles hadn't stolen anything. Flying turtles were very sneaky, and very fast, and Odgy Wodgy wouldn't put it past them to steal his most prized and valued possessions.  
  
In the next room was a bundle of sheets all tied together with ribbons and blankets so that the bed looked like a huge ball made from assorted odds and ends. This was Tum-Rum's room, and he slept this way so that the whizzing marmots, which were as small as peanuts, wouldn't go in his ears. (But there was no need for this because whizzing marmots didn't live in little boys ears, and they didn't live in that part of the forest, and none of the other boys had had any. In fact, whizzing marmots do not exist at all, they are made up by Tum-Rum, but he doesn't know this.) It always took him awhile to get out of this knot, but Tum-Rum said it was better than having whizzing marmots living in your ears.  
  
Ricky Rickerson lived in the next room. He had had huge black eyes and curly black hair. He was sitting upright in his bed. He had been awake a long time already. He was always awake early. He was the Lost Boys' spy. He would creep around at night looking for things. He woke up so early to practice his seeing-in-the-dark triple vision. None of the other boys understood why he did this, for how could you improve your nighttime vision in the morning? But Ricky seemed to know what he was doing and that was all they cared about. Ricky may be calmed and composed at night, but in the day, he was as hyperactive as the rest of them.  
  
Waggle-Taggle was a tiny, lively, intelligent little boy. He was a scout. He would scurry among the trees and hunt for valuable things for the boys, and as he said often, trees make very good places to eavesdrop. His room was filled with all sorts of interesting knick-knacks. Waggle-Taggle then got up and yelled at the top of his lungs:  
  
"Lost Boys, Lost Boys, Up, Up and Up!"  
  
He did this every morning and he always got beaten up for yelling this so early in the morning, but he didn't mind too much, he just says that a good beating in the morning is the only and best way to get up.  
  
Samuel Robert Alexander Kenneth James, Sammy for short, lived in the next room. Sammy was a happy and cheerful boy. He was never unhappy. This may be a virtue, but sometimes his constant cheerfulness just got on the boys' nerves. But he kept them happy most of the time, and he had taught them to sing. Sammy loved singing; he led the troupe in their morning hunt with a song. He got up excitedly saying:  
  
"Oh, lordy but it's a fine fine day! Oh lordy dordy, it is swelly swell swell! Oh, it just makes me feel like singing! But I won't 'cause the boys won't appreciate' (he pronounced this word very carefully, it had only just been added to his vocabulary) 'it. So I'll just get up and get started on their breakfast! Yummy, blueberry waffles today!"  
  
So Jimminy JimJim and Timminy TimTim hopped into their skunk suits, Odgy Wodgy put his bear suit on slowly, Tum-Rum slid into his beaver suit "Beaver is the only kind of fur that Chumpy Chimps are afraid of," (Chumpy Chimps do exist, but they aren't anymore scared of beaver fur than any other fur), Ricky Rickerson hopped into his raccoon suit, Waggle-Taggle jumped excitedly into his squirrel suit, and Sammy leaped into his fox suit. Then they all down their ladders and down their slides to the breakfast room. They gobbled up tons of blueberry waffles and then went on their morning hunt. They went on a hunt every morning to hunt for their supper. Sammy led them in song every time, so he never caught anything, Waggle-Taggle always managed to fall out of a tree into a bog of thick mud, Jimminy JimJim and Timminy TimTim were too busy fighting to pay any attention to catching animals, and Tum-Rum was too occupied with looking out for whizzing marmots and Chimpy Chumps and other such creatures to bother looking out for normal, edible creatures. Ricky caught a dear and a rabbit, for he had very keen eyes, and Odgy Wodgy took pride in hunting and he had caught 2 rabbits, one dear, and 3 wild geese. They had enough for a feast! Don't ask why they went hunting for their supper in the morning instead of before dinnertime, no one knows why. Maybe it's because they were too busy later on in the day, or perhaps it was because they like their meat when it was just a tad bit stinky form roasting out in the daytime sun. But this is how they do things and will always do things.  
  
"Timminy, you smell!" Jimminy was offended. Timminy smelled worse than he did! Jimminy took pride in his awful smell, and he didn't like Timminy being smellier. What he didn't know was that they always smelt exactly the same, no one was smellier.  
  
"No, I don't smell, I reek!" Timminy was proud of his smell; he wasn't dressed in skunk for nothing! But his skunk suit was actually the brother of Jimminy's suit, so they always smelt the same anyways. They argued for a while longer on the way home, until Timminy pushed Jimminy into a bog. But Timminy regretted this at once, because falling into the bog just made Jimminy even smellier. Then they knew it was time to stop. Sammy kept on singing away until the boys told him to stop. You can never know how annoying singing really is until you've listened to it for at least six hours. Then they went home a little bit more disgruntled then usual.  
  
However, they all cheered up when they saw who was waiting for them at the fort. It was Peter Pan! The lost boys weren't expecting him for at least three more days, because Peter Pan had been visiting "Human Territories". Peter had promised to bring them more stories, and they were overjoyed. But Peter Pan had brought more than just stories.  
  
"PETER!" The lost boys crowded around him, eager to hear the news, but they were anxious. They hoped that this night wouldn't be like that awful night they had had not too long ago. That was the night Peter Pan brought Wendy Darling to Never-Never Land. They remembered it well. Peter Pan had greeted them the same way as usual, but he had some rather big news.  
  
"Hello Lost Boys! How ya been managing without me? Oh, I've brought someone to tell you stories. This is Wendy."  
  
The Lost Boys gasped when they saw her. Wendy wasn't a boy, she was a:  
  
"YOU ARE A GIRL!" The Lost Boys cried out. They'd never seen a girl before. They had only heard of them in fairy tales and seen mermaids. But even if they'd never seen one before, they knew that this one was special and a rather good-looking one.  
  
"Yes, I am Wendy. These are my brothers Michael and John. I am going to be your new mother."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A mother. Someone to tell you stories."  
  
The Lost Boys weren't sure what a mother was, but they wanted stories, so that was all that mattered!  
  
John and Michael were accepted into the Lost Boys' Club in no time, and Wendy did indeed become a mother.  
  
Here is what you think you know. You know the story about Wendy and Peter Pan; at least you think you know. You think you know that the Lost Boys were completely happy with this arrangement. You think that you know that the Lost Boys loved Wendy as a mother and didn't want her to leave. But you actually are right if you know the story about Captain J. R. Hook and the war with the pirates, and the trip back home for Wendy, John and Michael. That is the truth.  
  
Yet whether you like it or not, here are the facts. The Lost Boys did not like Wendy. She was too neat, too proper, and too clean. She made them take baths and tidy up their rooms. She made them eat healthy, completely cooked meals, and clip their fingernails. When the time came to fight with Hook, the Lost Boys didn't fight too hard because they were hoping that after they lost, Wendy would leave. But then they learned that their lives were at stake too, so then they decided to fight courageously. Then Wendy decided to go back home, and the Lost Boys rejoiced. They grieved for Peter Pan's sake, but inside they were delighted. This all happened not too long ago. So Jimminy JimJim, Timminy TimTim, Odgy Wodgy, tum-Rum, Ricky, Sammy, and Waggle-Taggle waited impatiently and anxiously for Peter Pan to speak. Peter Pan then suggested the very thing they had all been dreading.  
  
"What would you boys say to another mother?" The Lost Boys were then lost for words, for the first time in their entire life. Then Sammy spoke.  
  
"We would not argue about it if it so pleases you Peter." The Lost Boys stared at him. They wondered if he was insane. Tum-Rum wondered if he had whizzing marmots in his ears. Then Ricky spoke.  
  
"Yes, Peter, if you wish it." They stared at him too. Then they understood. They couldn't let Peter see that they had hated Wendy, or Peter would bring the worst mother imaginable.  
  
"Ok, well, I will think about it." Peter left.  
  
The Lost Boys were aghast. Their lovely little undisturbed life was to be turned around once again. Tum-Rum however, was looking around the fort for Jumping Lima Beans. Those little critters would jump into your hair and would never come out again. Tum-Rum decided then and there to build himself a Jumping Lima Bean trap made from honey, clover leaves and brussel sprouts.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
I hoped you all liked it! Review please! Who was your favorite Lost Boy? What do you think I should improve on? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Do whizzing marmots really exist? Thanks a lot!  
  
*snazy piranha* 


End file.
